


Touch & Go

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Day 4: Lover, F/M, Fluff, It's mostly just touching, It's really short, Just briefly??, Kyoru Week 2020, Manga Spoilers, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sorta smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Tohru loved his touch.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Touch & Go

Kyo’s touch was so gentle on her skin. He caressed her, fluttered his fingertips along her thighs and legs. Sometimes Tohru wondered if he was afraid of breaking her. There was never any rush. No ripping of clothes or nails scratching against skin. Only timid touches, lips melding together. 

He was always slow to undress her. Always a questioning look in his eyes as he’d wait for her permission to remove the next article of clothing. Tohru realized she was the same. She enjoyed cherishing their intimacy. Never once had she wanted to skip through any moment of buildup. She liked that they took their time. 

Once she was bare, her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Kyo hovering above her. His eyes were so soft when gazed down at her, always seeming to worship the sight of her naked before him. Tohru understood the words unspoken. Neither one of them thought there would be a day they  _ could _ be together this way. 

Kyo had assumed his fate was sealed. That he’d be trapped in that room for the rest of his days and accepted that. While Tohru doubted she’d ever find a way to break the curse despite how determined she was to succeed. Holding one another was so special. Tohru never thought there would be a day she’d be able to hug him. To cuddle against him. 

To have him how he was then… His knees on either side of her, his hands pressing her own against the futon with their fingers intertwined. 

He bent down, his chest pressing against her own, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. Tohru responded in tandem, her mouth slanting slightly against his own. 

His fingertips trailed along her hips, his touch ghosting her skin. Tohru’s breath hitched against his mouth. How wonderful it always felt to have him pressed to her. To have him desire her. There was nothing like the feelings he stirred within her. 

He paused, lips barely brushing her own. “I love you,” he murmured. 

She squeezed his shoulders in return. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My days got a little hectic so I didn't have time to post this. Oops. 
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short. I really didn't want to write a full smut scene for this.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


End file.
